


You Answer To Me

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cis Shiro (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: [Shiro] felt hands on his waistband and thrummed with excitement. So, Keith’s going to fuck me here, he thought. Not a first, or even a tenth, time for this room in particular. It was a firm favourite – a wide-open space that any crew member could enter whenever they wished. There was a reasonably high chance of being seen, which was probably why Keith chose it so often.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	You Answer To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BLOOM: a trans sheith zine

The bridge had slowly darkened around Shiro, almost without his notice. Eyes trained on the bright screen in front of him, he’d barely even registered the rest of his crew leave, and offered them little more than a grunt of acknowledgement as they bid him goodnight on their way out.

He didn’t mind carrying on alone. The others needed their rest so they could be in peak condition for the following day’s mission – to settle a conflict that’d broken out a few star systems away. He wouldn’t rest yet though. He wanted to run through another couple of scenarios ahead of the morning meeting. Besides, he’d always managed just fine with very little sleep.

When he finally looked up from the screen, he wasn’t sure how long it’d been since the others had left – but definitely long enough for the sensors to think the room was empty and shut off all light but the escape route. The bridge was almost pitch black, with the glowing imprint of the screen’s contents dancing across it. He blinked, trying to clear it from his vision. Maybe he  _ should _ call it quits and go to bed.

No sooner had he thought that than he felt a pair of gloved hands on his hips and the warmth of a familiar body against his back. It startled him at first, but then he smiled to himself, letting some of the tension start to slip from his shoulders.

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” he laughed. “Trying to sneak up on me?”

“Maybe…” He felt Keith’s chin nudge its way onto his shoulder. “Or maybe you were just too absorbed in your work to notice.”

Shiro hummed – more of a contented sound than any sort of response – and relaxed fully into the touch, baring the side of his neck as Keith started to nuzzle there. He could feel the tip of his boyfriend’s nose against his skin, rubbing him gently before breathing in his scent, and exhaling with a lusty sigh that told Shiro he was very much in the mood for sex, and very much  _ not _ in the mood to wait for it.

Heat pooled in Shiro’s groin and he pushed his hips back, feeling a tingle of excitement as Keith started to grind against his ass, the smooth roll of his hips making Shiro’s mind skip ahead to what would come later…

Perhaps he’d be bent over this very desk, or pushed against the wall of the nearest supply closet. Thinking back, he wasn’t sure there were many spots on the Atlas they  _ hadn’t _ fucked in. And with Keith’s kink for getting caught, he was sure they’d get around to them before long.

He was pulled back to the present by the feel of a hand at his crotch, the light, teasing brush making him whimper before those hands wandered higher, slipping beneath his jacket to caress the skin of his abdomen. He bit down on his lip, squirming in the embrace as a thumb traced back and forth over a particularly sensitive spot. Keith knew every one of those spots so well.

“You’re done for tonight,” Keith purred against his ear. “From now on, you’ll answer to me~”

A pleasant shiver ran up Shiro’s spine. Keith had a certain power over him, a power to affect him so easily – especially when his raspy voice got low like that, and ordered him like that. Just a few teasing words and touches and he was already pitching a tent, ready and willing to submit to whatever Keith demanded.“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now turn around and get on your knees.”

Shiro did as he was told without objection, sinking obediently to the ground at Keith’s feet and watching as he unbuckled his belt. The smooth sound of it sliding through each belt loop made his cock twitch in anticipation as his eyes adjusted to the low light.

What were Keith’s plans for that belt this evening? Would it be wrapped tightly around his wrists, restraining him while Keith had his way with him? Would he get to feel the sharp sting of it striking his ass, leaving red marks he’d be feeling well into the following day? His body trembled with excitement at the thought of either one.

A wicked grin appeared on Keith’s face as he trailed the belt through his fingers and coiled it around his hand. Shiro could sense the smugness in it – Keith knew  _ exactly _ the effect he had on Shiro, and he was about to take full advantage of it.

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered with a seductive smirk, and again, Shiro obeyed, crossing left wrist over right – flesh over metal – and holding them to the small of his back.

And then Keith knelt before him, arms reaching around as if for a hug, but Shiro knew better. Now wasn’t the time for tender touches. That would come later –  _ after _ he’d been pushed to his limits.

He savoured the warmth of Keith’s body as it was pressed against him, the gentle brush of soft hair against his cheek a stark contrast to the band of leather being wrapped tightly around his wrists, securing them together and to his own belt. Keith checked that it was snug but not painful, and then he pulled away again, standing over Shiro in a way that would be intimidating, were it anyone else.

But this was Keith. Even at his most vulnerable, he was  _ always _ safe with Keith. He looked up at his boyfriend, watching those beautiful, violet eyes darken with devilish desire, and feeling nothing but arousal in response.

His gaze fell to Keith’s zipper as he started to lower it, granting his first glimpse at what lay beneath – not boxers, or bare skin, but the bright glint of a metal O-ring against the dark leather of its harness. His eyes lingered on it a moment, imagining the size of the cock that would fill it. His own twitched at the thought, excited at the prospect of being stretched that wide.

He watched as Keith’s thumbs trailed to the waistband, his slender body shimmying more than necessary as he worked the fabric down his legs – just enough to reveal his swollen clit, glistening in the light of the forgotten monitor.

“Suck it.”

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He shuffled forwards as quick as he was able, eagerly wrapping his lips around the small, sensitive nub, and began sucking on it lightly, making Keith let out a breathy sigh of relief.

“Good boy,” Keith praised, his slender fingers running idly through Shiro’s soft, white hair. He brought them to the long, wild fringe he’d lovingly nicknamed ‘the floof’, brushing it aside so he could see Shiro’s face, and catching those dark eyes looking up a him with so much intensity. It made his breath catch in his throat. “You’re so good at this, baby. So good for me~”

Keith felt, rather than heard, the moan Shiro gave at the praise, the low vibrations of it only turning him on further. He liked seeing Shiro like this – eyes closed and head bobbing slightly – knowing his usual thoughts and worries were forgotten as he focused solely on making Keith feel good.

“Mmmm, Shiro~” he groaned, letting his head fall back as he started to grind against the other’s warm tongue.

Shiro could feel his own cock straining against the inside of his boxers, the wet spot over its tip growing with every beautiful sound his boyfriend made. He longed to reach into his pants and stroke himself to completion alongside Keith, but he couldn’t. So, he squirmed where he sat, rolling his hips although it was in vain.

With a sudden movement that caught him off guard, Keith kicked off a trouser leg and hoisted his knee onto the desk, spreading himself wide to give Shiro better access to his cunt. Shiro immediately pushed in closer, his tongue delving deeper into the soft folds and lapping up every drop of sweet-tasting liquid he found there.

Keith keened as the mouth returned to his clit, catching a hint of Shiro’s victorious chuckle as he bit into his lip to quiet himself.  _ Bold boy, _ he thought. He would have to get Shiro back for that later, but right now he was too far gone to care.

His legs grew unsteady as he succumbed to the mounting pleasure, leaning more of his body weight onto the desk until he was almost lying across it, the cool feel of the metal against his ass a thrilling contrast to the warm mouth laving attention between his legs.

He moaned low in his throat, pressing himself harder to his boyfriend’s face – so hard that Shiro could feel his clit throb against the flat of his tongue as he worked back and forth over it. He wrapped his lips around it again, hearing that moan turn to a high-pitched cry as he drew it into his mouth.

And then Keith was coming, hands digging into Shiro’s hair as the sensations shot through him like electricity – making his back arch from the desk as his loud, raspy moan echoed around the empty room.

Shiro felt Keith’s body quiver against him as he came down from the high, and leaned back to admire his work. His boyfriend’s face was flushed, his chest heaving as he panted for breath, his hard clit still throbbing at the head of his dripping hole.  _ What a beautiful mess,  _ he thought with pride.

The swell in his chest only grew as he watched Keith slide down from the desk, legs shaky as he pulled up his pants and refastened them with equally trembling fingers.

“Up,” Keith commanded, but that word came out shaky too.

Shiro didn’t comment. He did as he was told and, immediately, Keith’s hands were on him, turning him around and bending him roughly over the desk. His chest collided with the metal, his face cutting through the holographic display and distorting its image.

He couldn’t see for the bright orange glow around him and shut his eyes to block it out, but he felt as a pair of hands snuck around his waist to unzip his trousers. He squirmed in the pseudo-embrace, trying to grind against them before, suddenly, they moved to his waistband and yanked down his pants, his boxers coming along with them.

The room felt cooler now that his ass was exposed to the air, but his shiver came from the hungry eyes he could feel roaming over his body. At any moment, Keith would dive in and ravish him in one way or another.

But that moment went by, and nothing.

He wiggled his ass as best he could in the awkward position, tempting the other to touch him again. But when a hand returned, it struck him with a loud  _ smack _ , the suddenness of it making him yelp out in surprise.

His ass cheek continued to sting in the aftermath, still sensitive as Keith grabbed them both hard and spread them open. He heard the man drop to his knees behind him and felt the heat of his breath ghosting over his hole. It flinched under the scrutiny, unsure if the coming touch would be gentle or rough – or if it was even coming at all.

And then he felt the warmth of a tongue swipe across it, so abrupt he hadn’t the chance to even attempt to suppress his needy whine. He pushed his hips back instinctively, desperate for more than that one teasing lick, but Keith’s hands tightened their grip and halted him.

“Stay still for me,” Keith purred, with a cautioning squeeze to Shiro’s still-stinging cheek.

Shiro whimpered where he lay, fighting the urge to buck backwards as Keith lapped eagerly at his hole, his tongue occasionally dipping in, but only for the briefest of moments – enough to give Shiro a taste of what he wanted, but ripping it away before he was even close to satisfaction.

He whined louder as the warmth of Keith’s mouth retreated from him, leaving his now-soaking hole exposed to the air once more, the wetness starting to cool against skin and making him writhe at the unpleasant sensation. He heard a rustle of clothing behind him and perked up at the sound, holding his breath to listen more closely.

A long moment passed without a word, or a touch, or even a sound.

“Keeeiiiiith,” he whined impatiently, wiggling his ass again to catch the man’s attention.

He only received a chuckle in response – an odd-sounding chuckle, as if there was something in Keith’s mouth…

And then everything went silent again. Shiro opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the harsh light as he tried to turn his head and see what was happening. But he couldn’t – not with his wrists tied so tightly behind his back.

He heard Keith chuckle again at his pathetic attempt and then pull the object from his mouth with a loud, deliberate  _ pop _ .

Shiro tensed when he felt it against his hole, still warm and wet from the other’s mouth. He recognised the smooth texture and tapered tip – a butt plug – and relaxed, but then yelped as it was pushed into him without prelude.

He exhaled a long shaky breath as Keith eased it in, unable to suppress the loud moan that forced its way out as his rim was stretched taut. This was thicker than any butt plug he had used before, and he gritted his teeth, willing his thighs to stop trembling as Keith forced in the final inch, his tight hole closing around it instantly and locking it in place.

“Good boy~”

It clenched again at the teasing tone in Keith’s voice, forcing the tip right against his prostate.

“T-Touch me,” Shiro begged, the sensation of being stretched so wide making it impossible for him not to sound whiny.

He felt hands on his waistband and thrummed with excitement.  _ So, Keith’s going to fuck me here,  _ he thought. Not a first, or even a tenth, time for this room in particular. It was a firm favourite – a wide-open space that any crew member could enter whenever they wished. There was a reasonably high chance of being seen, which was probably why Keith chose it so often.

That kink for getting caught had rubbed off on Shiro the first time they’d tried it – against the window of a meeting room three floors below. The mixture of horniness, excitement, and nervous energy had been contagious, and addictive once he’d had his first taste.

That excitement coursed through him now as he readied himself to be taken against his desk. But rather than yanking his trousers down, Keith pulled them up instead, and Shiro’s brows knitted in confusion as he was re-dressed and dragged to a standing position.

“Keith, what are y-”

He was cut off by a finger to his lips, quieting as Keith stepped closer and trapped him against the edge of his desk. He felt arms encircle his waist, and the belt around his wrists was loosened and pulled away. His confusion only grew as Keith returned it to his waist, fixing himself up like he hadn’t just been doing something incredibly naughty.

Then, with a sly smirk and a tug on Shiro’s uniform, he commanded, “Come along,” and headed for the door.

Shiro followed after him, confused, nervous, and aroused.

……

Shiro could feel the plug shift inside him as he walked, moving from side to side with every step and forcing him to walk slower than usual as he tried to minimise the distracting sensation of it prodding into him.

He was just starting to grow accustomed to it when he felt the toy buzz to life inside him, making him jump with an undignified squeak. His eyes darted to Keith – who wasn’t even looking at him, but Shiro could see the hand buried in his pocket and the faint trace of a smirk on his lips.

So that was Keith’s game.

They reached the main hallway and turned left along it, heading in the direction of the crew’s accommodation to the rear of the ship. That’s when they spotted a lone crew member at the other end of the hall, Shiro growing apprehensive as he walked towards them.

He subtly glanced to Keith to see if they should turn back – but he still wouldn’t meet Shiro’s gaze. He merely kept his eyes forward and his strides even, and walked towards the man like he had nothing to hide.

He didn’t.  _ Shiro _ was the one with something to hide – something that would turn him as red as Keith’s jacket if anyone were to find out. A part of him felt like the man already knew, like he could somehow read Shiro’s mind and know what was going on beneath his uniform.

“Good evening, Captain,” the man greeted pleasantly upon reaching them.

“Good evennnghhh…”

The vibrator buzzed faster, making Shiro’s face heat up as he jerked it away. The awkward moment seemed to go on forever, the quiet vibrations amplified to deafening levels by his own panic as he waited for his subordinate to hurry up and leave.

Thankfully, the man passed on by without another word, but it wasn’t until several minutes later, during which they hadn’t encountered another person, that Shiro finally started to relax – even more so when they turned the next corner and he saw the empty hallway ahead, knowing it was the final one before they reached their shared bedroom. They were close. He could make it the rest of the way.

But then Keith hooked an arm through his and tugged him a different direction. “Let’s take the long route~”

The wicked grin that appeared on his face made Shiro gulp. If Keith was really leading him where he thought, then the rest of this journey was going to be much more difficult than he had imagined…

Shiro could feel all eyes on him as he entered the cafeteria. There weren’t many since it was already so late, and they were only looking at him because he was their captain, but again, he felt like they could see through his uniform. He tried to push the thought aside as he fell into step with Keith, striding into the room like he didn’t have a vibrating toy in his ass.

Curtis and the MFE pilots sat at a table to his left, all greeting him respectfully as he came into earshot. Once again, Keith’s hand slipped into his pocket, Shiro catching the movement this time and preparing himself for the toy’s increase in speed. But, instead, it changed to a pattern –  _ short, short, lonnnnng –  _ and he bit into his lip, fighting the urge to grind his hips along with its staggered rhythm.

He resisted – for the most part – internally cursing Keith for using his favourite teasing pattern at a time like this. The others were talking to him, but he wasn’t registering a word they were saying, merely nodding along and trying to mask his soft moans as hums of agreement.

……

After what felt like an eternity, they were back in an empty corridor, finally headed to the privacy of their bedroom. Shiro could see the turn-off ahead. Their door was just out of sight. But then Keith upped the toy’s speed again – so high it had him leaning against the wall for support, eyes screwed shut as he fought against the overwhelming urge to come.

“No. Not yet~” the man whispered in his ear, his hot breath and teasing tone only pushing Shiro closer to the edge.

It buzzed faster still, and a strained whine forced its way past his lips as he clenched his fists against the wall, muscles squeezing down around the plug as if that could possibly stop it.

“Not yet~”

Shiro screwed his eyes tighter and gritted his teeth, summoning every bit of willpower he had to hold himself back. But it wasn’t enough. He was right on the tipping point, his body about to give in without his say-so, but then the toy slowed to a gentle buzz and stopped him, leaving him teetering on the edge for a moment, before falling back on this side of it as the vibrations came to a halt.

“I told you ‘not yet,’ baby~” Keith teased. “Can’t have you coming so soon and ruining my fun, can we now~?”

Shiro only whined in response.

A hand roughly gripped his shoulder and turned him around, pressing him hard against the wall as Keith’s other hand grabbed his jaw.

“Answer me.”

“N-No sir,” he whimpered and was rewarded with a kiss, but it was anything but sweet.

Keith pushed roughly into his mouth, tasting him so deeply it made Shiro’s head spin. Pressed flush to the wall, he hadn’t an inch to move in. All he could do was submit and allow himself to be claimed, his breathless moan muffled against Keith’s mouth as the man stole the very air from his lungs.

He felt a hand drop to his crotch and whined needily against his boyfriend’s open mouth, wanting to buck into that hand as it cupped around his bulge. Its palm pressed into him, rubbing in firm, unrelenting circles as Keith finally broke the kiss.

Shiro gasped for breath as his hips started to grind back of their own accord, the air between them hot as Keith remained close, nose pressing into his cheek as his hand found Shiro’s zipper, pulling out his cock and giving it a few lazy pumps.

“You’re so hard, baby~” he teased, chuckling as he felt it throb in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and Shiro whimpered again. “You want me to make you come~?”

Shiro nodded his head, eyes screwed shut as he tried to suppress a moan.

“ _ Words, _ baby~”

“Yes, Keith! Please make me come!”

With that, Keith pulled back, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye as he ordered, “Hands against the glass.”

Shiro placed both hands on the window, about a shoulder width apart, and leaned his weight onto them as Keith approached from behind, giving a sharp tug to his waistband that made his pants pool around ankles, exposing his lower half.

He looked to the window, seeing his reflection stare back at him – his hair dishevelled; his expression dazed. It would be obvious to anyone just how desperate he was for this, how desperate he was to be fucked – even somewhere as public as this.

The light of the hallway almost lulled him into a false sense of security, the reflection of the wall behind him giving the impression of a much more enclosed and private space. But, in reality, the bright hall only made him more visible to anyone who may have been looking up.

When he focused his gaze beyond that reflection, he could make out the wide-open space of the dark hangar around them. There was no one in it right now, but he glanced up to the rows of Garrison offices that lined the hangar’s wall. Many of them were dark and empty too, but several still had lights on. If anyone was in them, they could look out and see their revered captain of the IGF-Atlas – with his pants around his ankles and his cock standing proud, about to become a panting mess as he submitted to his master.

Keith took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s ass – perfect and round, with a faint red mark still visible on his cheek. He smacked it again, renewing the mark as Shiro let out a yelp and quickly looked around to make sure they were still alone.

“Eyes front,” Keith commanded with a tug to his hair, and Shiro did as he was told.

He held his own gaze as he listened to the array of familiar sounds behind him – the unbuckling of a belt; the unzipping of pants; the sound of silicone against leather as Keith pushed his cock through the O-ring and fastened it in place.

He wished he could see what was happening – what would soon be stretching him open. How big was it? What colour? What shape? But the two of them were perfectly aligned, so all he could see was himself, and the occasional flash of his boyfriend’s elbow as he adjusted whatever it was he had in his hands.

Shiro whined as the plug was pulled from him without warning, suddenly feeling so empty without its girth inside him. But then, he heard the rip of foil as a lube sachet was torn open and knew it wouldn’t be long before he was filled again.

The sound he made when the cock first touched him was low and needy. “Keith…  _ please… _ ”

Keith smirked at the desperation in his voice and adjusted the textured end so it sat right against his clit. He wanted to feel every bit of this – every moment of resistance; the smooth glide as that resistance vanished; every clench of Shiro’s muscles around him as he hit just the right spot. He bit his lip as he imagined it, and started to sink in.

A soft sound escaped Shiro as the tip eased in, his walls still warm and pliant from the plug, his hips quivering from the desire to push them back and feel all of Keith’s length inside him.

Keith paused as felt the first hint of resistance, stilling himself until he felt it subside, and then pushed in a little further, bringing the surprise he had for Shiro right to his rim. “You feel that, baby~?”

Shiro bit into his lip to hold back a moan as its shape pressed hard against him – something thicker, textured – lighting his sensitive nerve endings on fire as Keith worked it inside.

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear those beautiful sounds~” Keith purred. “Don’t you want the crew to hear how  _ slutty _ their captain is~?”

Shiro only whimpered.

_ “ _ Don’t you?” Keith snapped his hips forward, making Shiro yelp.

“Yes, sir!”

Satisfied, Keith pressed deeper, hands moving to Shiro’s hips as he sank all the way inside – the toy moving against him with every ripple and clench of his boyfriend’s hole – and letting out a satisfied sigh as his hips met Shiro’s ass. Only then did he pause, giving the man a few moments to adjust to his size, before starting to pull out.

Shiro let out a long, needy whine as the ribbed cock dragged along his walls, somehow even more stimulating on the way out, every ridge like it was designed for his pleasure, moving inside him in just the right ways as Keith found his rhythm.

Shiro’s left hand dropped to his cock and he began stroking himself, moaning softly at the sensation as his eyes slipped shut. He felt a hand on the belt of his jacket, unfastening it while another popped open the button, his underlying shirt pulled up in an instant to expose his nipples – already hard although they were untouched.

He looked up to his reflection – the eyes staring back at him as dazed as he felt, his hot breath condensing on the cool glass and steaming it up. He dipped his forehead against it, groaning as Keith picked up the pace, aiming right for that spot that would make him come undone.

Shadows shifted in those Garrison windows as he pumped his cock harder, the thrill of it only spurring him on more. He pulled his skin over the glans, his thumb wet with pre as it swept across the slit, whimpering at his own touch.

He fell into step with his boyfriend’s steady thrusts, walls rippling around the thick cock inside him as the knot in his belly grew tighter. The hands on his hips gripped harder, desperate groans at his ear muffled as Keith bit into his shoulder.

Shiro came with a cry, forgetting where he was as he gave in to the sensation, walls squeezing tight as Keith fucked him through it, stretching the sound into a long, shuddering moan as his cum hit the glass.

His insides were still rippling when Keith withdrew from him, his prostate still pulsing and oversensitive as each bump dragged over it.

“Keith,” Shiro panted as he turned to face him, contented smile dropping when he saw the disheartened look on his boyfriend’s face – eyes downcast and looking at his cock. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

Keith glanced up at him, and then away again.

“I…I didn’t come…”

“Keith… It’s ok,” Shiro assured him with a caress to his cheek. “You know it’s always been hit-and-miss with those things… How about I take you back to our room?” he offered. “Finish you off in a way that’s always proved  _ very _ effective?”

He felt Keith nuzzle in against his collarbone. “Please.”

……

Keith hummed appreciatively as he was laid down on the bed, watching Shiro undress before the man helped him do the same.

Shiro leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, Keith returning it as he felt metal fingers drift down to his cunt – cool but not cold, but he shivered at the touch, whimpering as they started to caress his clit. He was already hard and throbbing against Shiro’s hand, and he bucked his hips up as those fingers started to vibrate.

Shiro kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth as two fingers slipped between Keith’s warm, soft folds, stroking him lightly and pressing to his entrance – the sensation enough to have him writhing in pleasure, yet relaxed knowing Shiro was always careful  _ never _ to dip inside.

The hand’s vibrations upped when he started grinding against it, fingers stroking faster as they matched his own hurried pace. Both knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Come for me, baby~” Shiro encouraged, before capturing his lips in another sweet kiss. Keith’s hips jolted up, his mind seeing stars as his body submitted to his boyfriend’s request, his wet cunt quivering and thighs trembling as he whined into the kiss.

He sighed happily as the wonderful sensations ebbed, leaving him feeling warm and satisfied as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him securely.

Now was the time he was supposed to be tender with Shiro – rewarding him for how good he had been – but it seemed that script had been flipped for the night. Those beautiful, dark eyes looked down at him lovingly, making any guilt Keith had simply melt away. 

He pulled Shiro down into a long, grateful kiss, feeling thankful that he could take charge whenever he wanted, but then hand it right back whenever he needed.


End file.
